Resident Evil 6 : The Darkest Night
by hcfwesker
Summary: This is a new story idea for events after RE5. Think of this first chapter as an openiong cutscene for RE6. Just would like to hear some reviews and if i should continue. .Includes Wesker, HUNK, Barry, Rebecca, and Ada. Thank you, please review


**Resident Evil 6:** The Darkest Night

_Tunguska, Russia..._ Opening Cinema

The Tunguskan City is blanketed by the darkened nightfall. The huge city scape barely phased by the night sky's darkness from the overwhelming metropolis nightlife. The camera slowly flows from an aerial view down to the streets, zooming past oncoming traffic as headlights flash rapidly past the camera. The view rapidly moves faster through the downtown streets as it ascends above the streets, zooming closer on a hotel balcony, occupied by two individuals.

"Have you got her, yet?" Rebecca asks. The camera moves to Rebecca's point of view, slowly fixing the view on the sharpshooter. The camera pans closer on the shooter's face. Revealing Barry Burton as the shooter.

"I got her, alright. Seems her little meeting went just as planned. She's got the briefcase with what should be what we're looking for. It's time to move in, Rebecca." Barry says to his team member as they both make their way back inside their room and head out to the stairway.

Ada Wong steps into her penthouse apartment, carrying a Halburton briefcase. She sets it down on the counter top. She grabs a single vile of a yellow powdery filled tubule from within her handbag, "It's time to find out who the highest bidder will be to take you home. Becoming a freelancer does have it's career opportunity advantages."

"Yes, it does, especially when you sit back and wait for someone else to do all the dirty work. Hello, Ada. Miss me." Albert Wesker steps from out of the shadows and reveals himself to the unsuspecting Ada.

"Wesker?" Ada frightengly replies. She nervously steps back away from her formal employer, pleading and bargaining her way out of this confrontation. "Wesker? You do know what this is? It's more than anything you've ever retrieved for yourself. I've deceived you a few years back, but, we can work this out. There's always terms for an agreement. You don't have to kill me."

Barry and Rebecca make it across the street to Ada's hotel. "Alright, Rebecca, being a covert-op mission, it's just you and me on this one. You stay out here and watch all exits and entrances, especially the balconies. Keep radio contact at all times." Barry casually walks through the hotel entrance's lobby and enters the stairway, once the door shuts behind him, he starts running as fast as he can up the flights of stairs.

"Kill you? Ada, my dear. Sure, I've caused hundreds of deaths through my actions and have ordered to have people killed, but have i ever killed a single person with my own hands. See watch how it's done. Kill her." Wesker says as he turns his back on Ada.

A decorated commando steps out from behind Wesker and fires on Ada. Ada twists her body to cover from the fire. The bullet hits her left shoulder as she throws herself through the sliding glass door onto the balcony outside. She grabs her grappling hook and steps onto the balcony railing.

HUNK crashes through broken glass of whats left of the sliding door fixing his weapon on Ada. "Just hand over the virus, Ms. Wong. There's no where to go. I won't let you even think about using that grappling hook."

Barry's running has slowed down to a jogging pace. He's about halfway up the hotel's stairway, almost reaching the penthouse floor.

Wesker steps out onto the balcony to join HUNK and Ada in their standoff. Ada teasingly holds the tubule in her left hand while aiming her grappling hook outward with her right hand. "You know Wesker, I should have seen this coming, and I actually did. I didn't plan on getting shot, but everything else is going according to schedule." Ada fires her grappling hook and holds herself steady, before she repells, she adds, "Oh, by the way Wesker, I know you're immune to the virus, and your little buddy here is protected, but that doesn't mean it's gonna be a clean get away fro the two of you. The briefcase, isn't holding the virus, it's got something special you may want to be aware of."

Ada pulls the trigger on her grappling hook as she drops the yellow tubule onto the the balcony, the glass shattering and yellow powder sifts into the air scattering by the night breeze, and flowing down to the streets and back through the hotel rooms. "She did it. She actually let it out." Wesker musingly sayd.

"We have to move. The chopper's waiting for us on the roof." HUNK tells Wesker, and adds, "What was she saying about the briefcase?"

Wesker and HUNK walk back inside the penthouse, and lay the briefcase flat. The key to the case is sitting right on the counter with the case. "Hmmm? How convenient." Wesker casually says, as he picks up the key and slides it into the lock on the briefcase.

Barry up about 3/4 of the flight of stairs now. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the stairway lights starts flicking on and off randomnly.

"It's a bomb!" Wesker angrily acknowledges after he opens the case. The penthouse lights also start flickering on and off as the stairway did. "There's no timer? Ada Wong, you clever girl."

"There's no plastiques or binary liquids, either? This isn't a bomb. I know my explosives, this is all mechanical. Could be used to release more of the virus, but there's no tubules." HUNK knows his explosives, but this device he has never seen before, at least this version of what the device is. "Wait! It's flashing. Flashing green. Something's charging up."

Barry reaches the penthouse floor and makes a mad dash down the hallway to Ada's room. Making corners down each hallway, Barry's eyes have to adjust to the hotel's lighting glitch that seems to be affecting the entire hotel and the streets surrounding the hotel.

A loud crash is heard at the front door of Ada's penthouse. Barry kicks down the door and rushes through the penthouse. "Ada Wong. I know you're in here. Come out with your hands... " Barry is at a loss for words, as he recognizes a man he hasn't seen for over ten years, a man he swore he would kill the next time he ever saw him. "Wesker!" Barry finally manages to speak to his nemesis from long ago. He notices the device laid out before Wesker. "What are you doing with that? Are you crazy! Shut it down!" NOW! SHUT IT DOWN!"

Wesker calmly replies to Barry, "I would if i could, and if I knew what it was. And you might want to seek shelter soon, Barry. Unless it's already in you. The virus we both seem to have come for has been released, and probably in your body at this moment."

Barry gets on his radio, "Rebecca! Rebecca! We have a very serious situation! There's no time to explain. Hurry! You have to contact headquarters and alert everybody the virus is out! We need emergency response and Haz-Mat immediately. And there's one more thing. An EMP is about to go off any second. It's not huge, but it'll still take out a few city blocks. Every single object with any electronic compenent is about to be wiped out."

Rebecca places her ear piece tightly over her ear, all she hears is her name, and the radio transmission goes dead, "Barry! Repeat. I didn't get all of that."

HUNK turns to Wesker, "The chopper! We're all gonna be sitting ducks in this town once the virus takes an effect. No lights, no vehicles, nothing."

"Rebecca! Answer me! Rebecca!" The suitcase flashes a blinding light and sends out a vibrating pulse that forces the three men in the room to crouch down and cover their ears.

The camera zooms out from the penthouse to an aerial view over the lighted city. The green flash from the penthouse expands in a cicular radius throughout the city. The blast radius reaches almost four blocks, and at that moment, all lights that lit up the city go black, little by little starting from the penthouse and to the streets around the hotel, and then stretching all the way through the blast radius of the EMP. The once lit up city is now covered in complete darkness, the camer slowly zooms back down throught the blackened city, a single spec of light emerges from the thick darkness, the camera fixes on that light and zooms all the way down to the light that is set down on the streets outside the hotel entrance.

It's Rebecca. She shines her flashlight scanning around the streets, panickly trying to radio back to Barry, "Barry! Barry! What just happened? Please ... answer me." all Rebecca gets is a simple click from the button on her radio, no static, no Barry...

Fade to Black ...

**NIGHTFALL ... **Resident Evil 6

End of opening cinema

If done in a video game cinema that would probably run around 8 minutes. I think my set up would really put some terror back into Resident Evil. The thought of an EMP during the night with a virus just on the loose. Plus, you got two returning classic characters who haven't really been much involved since RE1 in the story. You got Wesker and HUNK trapped in the city as well, sure they're not your ordinary helpless bystanders, but they've never been put in a situation like this. Could make for an expansive side game to tell their story as they make it out.


End file.
